404 Girlfriend Not Found
by Anindita56
Summary: Valentine has been the same for Kai after all these years. But this year, Kourin will make a huge difference in Kai's regular Valentine by setting him up on a date! Will Kourin's plan work? First fic. Mind to RnR?


A/N : Hello! It's my first fic here and that means I'm still a beginner. So I hope you enjoy it even tough Valentine has passed and I don't use English as my regular language. I'm sorry if there's some miss spelling,wrong grammar,and wrong words. Well, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer : I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.

Warning : OOC,typo,miss spell,OCs.

**404 Girlfriend Not Found**

By Anindita56

Cardfight! Vanguard ©Akira Itou

* * *

"Ah,it's February already.." Kourin said while looking outside the store's window. "Oh yeah. It's almost time for Valentine isn't it?" Emi looked at the calendar on the wall. "E-eh,Valentine?!" Kamui's face turned red as images of Emi making him a special chocolate dish for him..

"Talking about Valentine.. I saw Miwa-san and Misaki-san dating on the other day.." Naoki stated calmly while drawing a card from his deck. "W-what?! Are you sure?" Izaki startled when he heard the news coming out from Naoki's mouth. "I am sure that's them. If you didn't believe me, just ask Shingo. He was there too." Shingo nodded as a respond to Naoki. "Izaki! We have to study with Miwa so we can have a date with some girls too!" Morikawa shouted. "Well,sure. But please don't shout at my ears!" Izaki groaned.

Suddenly,the store's door opened and a figure came in. It was Kai. "Ah,welcome,Kai-kun!" greeted Aichi. Kai answered it with a simple 'hn' "Oh! I just remember! Last valentine I saw Kai-kun got a lot of chocolates!" said Izaki. "Really? A guy like Kai?" Kamui said sarcastically. "Yeah. Somehow he's pretty famous among our school's girls." Morikawa stated.

"Then Kai-kun, what did you do with those chocolates?" Aichi asked. "I ate them. Sometimes I gave some to Miwa." "And what did you say to those girls?" Kourin asked. "Hmm.. Nothing?" Kai answered lightly. "E-eh? Nothing?" Naoki startled. "You didn't call them or send them a message?" "Why should I?" Kai asked Naoki back. "You know.. when girls gave some guys chocolate on Valentine,they actually hoping you would.. I don't know.. asked them to go on a date?" Kourin explained. "Maybe because I don't want to date any of them. In fact, I'm not interested to go on a date at all. Just please, stop talking about valentine,will you?"

"No! Those girls deserve more respect!" Kourin shouted. Kai looked startled. Kourin suddenly grabbed Kai's wrist. "Tomorrow, meet me at the park. And don't be late." "For what?" Kai asked. "You'll see." Kourin said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

After a debate between Kai and Aichi about 'why-Kai-should-go-and-do-what-Kourin-wants', finally Kai was standing near the park's fountain. "Yo." Kai turned and found Kourin walking towards him. "You're late." Kai said. Kourin groaned. "I got some preparation to do,because of you." "I didn't ask you to do.. whatever you're doing." Kai answered. "Whatever. Just clean up your is someone I want you to meet." Kourin then pulled Kai's wrist and walked towards the other side of park.

"Tadaa!" Kourin stopped pulling Kai's wrist. When Kai looked around the place Kourin has took him, he saw a purple haired girl sitting on a bench. "Who's she?" Kai asked. "Oh, she's your date for today." Kourin answered lightly. "W-wait. What?! What do you mean?!"

"I became your match maker today so you'll have a date for tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!" Kai screamed unknowingly. His scream made the girl turned and found Kourin and Kai standing behind her. "Ah,Kourin-san!" she said while waving her hands in the air. "A-ah. Hello,Aomi-chan!" answered Kourin. When the girl-Aomi-tidying her stuff, Kourin elbowed Kai's stomach. "Ouch!" he groaned. "You better treat her better this time." warned Kourin. "Better than when? I've never seen her before." Kai stated and got Kourin's glare as a reply "Oh my god,Kai! She gave you chocolate for valentine last year!" "Really?" Kourin nodded. "That's what Miwa said to me" Kai rolled his eyes and then saw Aomi fast walking towards him.

"Ah,hello,Kai-senpai" she said while taking a bow. "U-uh. Hello" replied Kai. Kourin giggled "Well, why don't you try to get to know each other? I'm sure it'll be fun.." Kourin's words made Kai gave Kourin a glare. "Oh! Thank you,Kourin-san! Come on,Kai-senpai! Let's go buy some ice cream!" Kai was still glaring at Kourin when Aomi pulled his right arm. Deep in his heart, Kai was cursing on Kourin.

* * *

"The school has been tough with homeworks so I don't have time to take care of my cat a hundred percent but my mom acts like she didn't care and kept telling me to.." Aomi kept talking even though Kai wasn't listening to anything she's talking about. The only thing he was thinking is to find a way to get away from this 'date'. "Senpai,are you okay?" Kai turned and looked into Aomi who apparently has stopped talking. "Ah, yes. I'm okay." He answered."My,it's lunch time already. Look! There's a food stand right there. Why don't we have some lunch?" Aomi suggested. Kai answered with a nod and then they walked to the food stand.

* * *

"Wow, you're able to get Kai-kun on a date?" asked Aichi as he and Kourin sat on a park bench. "Well,I won't be able to if you didn't convince him to do what I said." Aichi laugh as he heard Kourin' answer. "You know,I really want him to someone who would be there for him. Understand him. And other things that friends can't do for him." Kourin nodded to Aichi. "He needs to be more open you know. Let people help him.."

"Kourin-san!" Kourin and Aichi turned and saw Aomi running towards the both of them."Aomi-chan? What happened? Where's Kai?" asked Kourin. Aomi paused to catch her breath then answered Kourin's questions. "That's the problem. I can't find him anywhere. He just..dissapear!" "What?!" Kourin screamed in shock. Aichi smiled and looked to the sky. "Oh,Kai-kun. Why are you so stubborn?"

* * *

Kai finally could catch his breath on the train after he ran away from his date. "Um,excuse me. May I sit here?" Kai opened his eyes and saw a long black hair girl standing infront of him. "Sure." The girl smiled and sat next to Kai. There was a silence between them until the girl decided to ask Kai. "You look pretty exhausted. Did you have a bad day?" "If count a surprise date planned by your friend then yes." answered Kai. The girl laugh. "So, I guess you ran from your date?" "Yeah." The girl smiled and giggled.

"Hahaha.. You know, if I were you, I'll just go on the date and see what's the result. I mean, your friend won't do that unless they know what's the best for you. And besides, it will be fun to have time to spend some time to go on a date or hang out with your friends." she said. "And you don't have time to do any of that?" Kai asked. "Well, I don't even have time to go to the amusement park with my brother. Even tough we've already bought the tickets." she said.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." Kai said. The girl smiled. "Here's my suggestion. Why don't you take these tickets and restart your date? I mean, a same chance won't come to you twice,right? Just give it a shot. Maybe it'll work out. Besides, you got nothing to lose,right?" The girl handed over the tickets to Kai. "But,it's your-" "Oh,I can't even go there and these tickets will go wasted. Here,take it." Kai stopped for a while and looked the girl in the eyes. He finally took those tickets from her hand. "Thank you." he said. "You're welcome. Ah,the next is my station. Good luck,okay?" And so as the train stopped, the girl stepped out from the train and dissapeared into the crowd.

* * *

There's a knock on the door. Aomi quickly ran into the door and saw Kai standing in front if her. "S-senpai? Ah! Your cheek.." she said in shock. Kai put his hand on his left cheek "Don't mind it. That's what I get from Kourin by left you behind earlier today. By the way, sorry about that. I didn't mean to..do that. But.. argh. I don't know. Maybe I'm too scared that time." Kai looked straight into Aomi's eyes. She smiled. "And?" she asked. "And?" Kai repeated. Aomi laughed and leaned her back to the door. "There's something else you wanna tell me,right? I mean,you are..you. You wouldn't come here just for that" she explained.

Kai was quiet for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Well..I was thinking.." he stopped and looked At Aomi. "Go on.." she said. "Ah,you know. Maybe we can.. restart the whole thing." Kai then pulled the tickets out if his pocket. "How about tomorrow? You and me, and the amusement park." Aomi looked startled. Her face turned red. "Are you.. for real? This is not a joke?" she asked in disbelief. Kai answered her with a nod.

Aomi screamed with excitement. "Uwah! I can't believe this is happening!" Aomi has finally calmed herself down and gazed at Kai. "So,um.. I guess.. we will meet up there at 9 a.m?" she asked as she took one of the tickets in Kai's hand. "Sure. See you tomorrow then." Kai then turn around and walked down the front door. "You know.." Kai turned back again to see Aomi still standing there. "If the word 'date' is too much for you.. and I guess for me too. Um.. why don't we just call it.. a walk with a friend..?" she said. "Yeah. I guess we can do that." Aomi then ran and hugged Kai for a second. "Good night then, senpai" "U-umn..you too." Aomi smiled and ran inside her house. Kai stood and looked into the door for awhile and turned into the ticket on his hand.

"For taking a chance.."

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading! Mind to review?

-Anindita56


End file.
